Gonokami Eiji
(Midfielder) |number= 13 |element= Fire |team= Dragonlink |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 042 (GO)}} Gonokami Eiji ( ) is a reserve midfielder for Dragonlink. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Deeply into Feng Shui. Even worries about where he puts down his pencil."'' Appearance He has spiky white hair like the other members of Dragonlink except Yamato and has black eyes. He has pale skin. Plot He first appeared in episode 42 along with the other members of his team. His team replaced Seidouzan in the second half to defeat Raimon. He didn't play in the match because he sat on the bench. At the end of the episode, all Dragonlink's forwards released their Keshin and stopped Nishiki. In episode 43, he didn't play again against Raimon. At the end of the episode, the score was 4-2 for Dragonlink because Dragonlink released all their Keshin and Raimon too but Raimon was too exhaused to released their Keshin again and failed to defeat Dragonlink's Keshin. The other members of Raimon who hasn't a Keshin was defeated by the Keshin shoots and Yamato and Mito scored a goal with their Keshin shoots. In episode 44, he didn't play again against Raimon. At the end of the match, Dragonlink lost with 5-4 due Dragonlink's Keshin were easily defeated by Raimon's hissatsu's. Raimon shot with Fire Tornado DD, Denrai Houtou and a chain shoot of Death Drop G3 and 真 Mach Wind which all of them, Yamato couldn't stop with King Fire. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Gonokami, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the taisen route. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Gousaki Haeru *'Item': Fifth Sector no Tamashii (フィフスセクターの魂, randomly dropped from Dragonlink at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Item': Umino Gloves (うみのグローブ) *'Photo': Konjiki no Sekihi (金色の石碑) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2800 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Gonokami, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Gozuma Takeyuki *'Player': Suzaku After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Gonokami, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Huge Ryuu no Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Yamatodamashii at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Photo': Stone Monument of the Courtyard (中庭の石碑の写真, taken at the Inazuma General Hospital's terrace) *'Topic': Own Commitment (独自のこだわりの話題, obtained in Shindou's mansion) *'Topic': Absolutely Unmatched (絶対にゆずれないものの話題, obtained in Odaiba's Mermaid Hall) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Legend Gate - Raimon VS Dragonlink * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * (Natsumi's taisen route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Checkmates W' *'Enormous Dark' *'Reserves γ' *'Zero Extreme' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Ignites' Trivia *When the Chrono Stone games were released, his 3D model had a bug. Navigation es:George Wu Category:GO characters Category:SEEDs